The Young Girl and the Jeli
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Her father was the builder, and got a request to build a pinata house in Sparcticus's garden. She was fascinated by the largest pinata resident in the garden- a Jeli. Unfortunately, accidents do happen. oneshot.


**The evil plot bunnycombs won't leave me alone, so I wrote this to make them leave :D Hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>It was another average day on Pinata island. Willy Builder sat at his desk, his eyes closed as he snored quite loudly. Business was slow that day, and after listening to his wife, Lottie, yak like a Candary half of the night, he decided to take this time to catch up on his sleep.<p>

Outside of his building was something- rather someone- he was very proud to have. She was a young girl, with hair like Lottie. She shared his love for blue and overalls, and she loved building and sculpting as much as he did. Although she had quite a tongue, she was as sweet as can be... Sometimes.

"Daddy!" The little 8-year-old screamed, running in through the back door. She looked around, and saw her father fast asleep at his desk, his tool chest laying on the ground beside him. The little girl huffed and poked the man in the shoulder.

"Dad!" She said loudly, but his snoring was drowning her little voice out.

"DAD!" She yelled a little louder. Willy muttered something incomprehensible, still snoring away as if she wasn't there. Frustrated, she stomped over, grabbed her dad's hand, and bit down on it. Willy yelped, waking up to the throbbing pain in his hand.

"Mommy wouldn't like it if she knew you were sleeping on the job again." she said, looking at him with big blue eyes. Willy looked down at his daughter.

"Did you really have to bite my hand Maddie? What ever happened to a simple 'Wake up Daddy'?"

"I already tried that, but your snoring was drowning me out!"

"I don't snore!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! When are you going to get a client? I am so bored!" Maddie complained. Willy sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure someone will be calling soon Sweetheart. It's just a matter of time until the phone-" He was cut off when the phone began to ring. Maddie raised her tiny arms in triumph.

"FINALLY!" She said. Willy smiled and answered the phone.

"Willy Builder here! ... Oh hey Sparcticus! ... A Jeli home? ... Oh sure, no problem! ... Be there in a second!" He hung up the phone, turning back to his daughter, "Hey Maddie, put your coat on!"

"Why?"

"Do you want to freeze to death in the Pinatartic?"

"No... But it's the middle of summer..."

"Not in the Pinatartic! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Phew, is this path getting longer? Maybe I should start charging extra for long-distance!"<p>

"Dad, we only have been walking for 5 minutes..."

"I know!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Maddie stared in wonder as she walked by the field of snowdrop flowers. Sparcticus's garden was absolutely amazing. There were many fir trees with a thick layer of snow on them, with Robeans sitting on the branches singing their songs. There were Lemmonings prancing happily in the snow drop field, Maddie was almost afraid she was going to step on one of them. Pengums were jumping out of the frozen water, lightly splashing the already frozen girl with the water.<p>

"Hey! Stupid Pengums..."

"Maddie, be nice. Sparcticus is one of my favorite costumers," Willy said, turning around to face forward again, "Speaking of Sparcticus, HEY BUDDY! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Maddie's eyes widened as a very large man appeared before her. His eyes were barley visible under his mop of dark brown hair, and he wore many layers of clothing. Maddie puffed out her chest to make herself seem bigger, but she was no match towards with eskimo man.

"Hello Willy." He said in a very quiet tone. He was staring at her, and she felt herself getting very hot under her heavy coat.

"This is your kid?"

"Yup! Maddie, this is Sparcticus, Sparcticus, Maddie!" Willy said loudly, pushing Maddie forward to the large man. Maddie smacked right into his belly and fell back.

"Maddie, don't be rude!"

"You pushed me into him!"

"It's alright Willy. The site is over there." Sparcticus said, pointing to the site. Willy smiled wildly, gripping his tool box.

"Spot on! Okay, since this will literally be the first Jeli house I have EVER built, It will take some time. Can you keep my little pumpkin busy for me?"

"Why can't help you?" Maddie wined. Willy glared at her, and she responded with a pout.

"Yeah sure." Sparcticus said, oblivious to the internal argument the two were having. Maddie looked away and crossed her arms as Willy bounded into the shed. Sparcticus placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Come along little one." He said, guiding her away.

* * *

><p>"What are those?" Maddie said, pointing to the large white bears.<p>

"Polollybears."

"And that?"

"A Moojoo."

"Is that a Flapyak?"

"Yeah-"

"My dad has a flapyak. He called is Flapjack."

"That's-"

"Are you ever cold?"

"No-"

"Do you always wear all those layers no matter where you go?"

"If you would let me answer-"

"Is it true you like Sahari? My mom says you like her in that special way."

"... Moving on..."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Uh-"

"Hey, what is that?" Maddie said, bounding over to the large pink creatures. They had very lengthy arms and very large bellies, as well as small heads that had small blue eyes on them. They looked over and Maddie, and slightly scooted away.

"Are they scared of me?" Maddie asked, really wanting to run up and squeeze it's big belly. Sparcticus sighed, and waited a moment in case she was going to ask another off-topic question.

"Jeli's are very shy creatures."

"THOSE are Jeli's? Gosh, they are FAT!" Maddie said quite loudly. One of the two Jeli's looked over with a quite offended face. The other pretended not to notice.

"Well, that's how they survive in this cold weather."

"What do they eat?"

"Holly berries."

"... Really? How does anything get fat off of holly berries?" Sparcticus ignored her comment and picked one of the tiny red fruits off one of the holly bushes and handed it to her.

"Instead of insulting them, why don't you try and be friends with them?"

"OKAY!" She said loudly, running over to the jelis. Sparcticus rubbed his temples to soothe his throbbing head.

_She looks like Lottie, and has Willy's personality... _He thought to himself.

"Here Jeli, Jeli Jeli..." Maddie whispered, holding the little berry out. She was absolutely quiet, for the first time in her life, waiting for one of the yeti pinata's to notice her. She almost squealed when one started to walk over to her slowly, being cautious in case this was another trap.

"Come on... You can trust me..." Maddie said, taking a few steps closer as well. The Jeli came a little closer, almost standing right over her.

Sparcticus was tending to some newly planted snow drops a few yards away. After watering the last one, he looked over at Maddie, seeing that the Jeli was actually coming to her. The corners of his mouth moved up slightly, thinking about how innocent the child was and how fascinated she was by such a calm pinata. He started to drift far into his thoughts, thinking about one day that would be his own kid feeding a Jeli in a heavy overcoat. His head snapped back into reality when a arctic Bunnycomb was running away from an arctic pretztail. His eyes grew with horror as the Bunnycomb darted thought the Jeli's tiny legs, making it lose it's balance.

"Maddie, get back!" He called out. The little girl looked over at him.

"Why? he's not going to- AHHHH!" She shrieked as the Jeli toppled over, squishing her in it's impact with the ground. Her little hand was poking out under the giant pinata, the holly berry still in it. Her screams and cries were muffled by the pinata, which was struggling to get up. Sparcticus dropped his watering can and ran over to the scene. He placed his hands on the side of the Jeli, and tried to roll if off of the screaming little girl. Maddie cried and cried under the weight as Sparcticus tried his hardest to push the pinata off.

"Come on big guy, get off of the little girl!" Sparcticus muttered under his frozen breath. Hearing it's master, the Jeli heaved himself off of Maddie, who laid on the ground crying. Sparcticus knelt down, offering a hand.

"Are you al-"

"WHAAAAA!" She cried, racing out of the garden as fast as she could out into the tundra, trying to get away from the Jeli's as fast as she could. Sparcticus stood there, watching her run.

"Alright, there you go! For my first Jeli house, it turned out pretty good," Willy boasted as he came out of the construction tent, giving it an okay. He turned around, smiling at Sparcticus.

"Hey, where's Maddie?"

"... She got bored and went home."

"All by herself? Wow, she's such a smart little kid, like this time we were at Jardinero's garden, and she was talking to Stardos when this Fizzlybear came..."

* * *

><p>"Wait, so that's why your scared of big pinata's?" Dustin asked, looking at his friend in curiosity. Maddie nodded. She was 15 now, and though she was still wearing overalls and the same blue mask for years, she had grown into a young woman.<p>

"Yup. That's the story." She said to her blonde friend. Dustin was quiet for a few minutes, taking this in before he broke down into uncontrollable laughter.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS PRICELESS!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She screamed, smacking her friend in the arm. Dustin calmed down after a few minutes, gripping his arm.

"... That hurt."

"Good."

"Hey guys!" A voice said from behind. Dustin turned around and saw the young gardener Maxime.

"Hey Maxime. Love your costume!" He said with an evil smirk at Maddie.

"Thanks! I made it myself!" Maddie turned around to see the fuss over the girl's costume, when her face quickly turned to horror. Maxime was wearing a giant bird costume, about the size of a Jeli almost, and she was walking up to her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Maddie screamed, bolting away, screaming as loud as she could as she ran all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong> And that is why my little OC Maddie is afraid of giant Pinata's :) Don't forget to leave a review if you can!<strong>


End file.
